


Heat

by BulletStrong



Series: Cosa Nostra [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mob AU, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, the drug distributor, and Regina, the boss, meeting for the first time. Swan Queen Mob AU. Prequel to This Thing Of Ours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> SultrySweet convinced me to write prequels and sequels to This Thing Of Ours. This is the first of many in this series. 
> 
> This can stand alone but it'd be clearer if you read the first story. 
> 
> Please enjoy and please let me know what you think!

TV portrayed the mob as a constant war, with betrayal and loyalty filling every corner of the organization. It was absolutely true. For Emma Swan, the mob had been a way to survive once she got out of prison, already aged out of the foster system and pregnant with her son Henry. 

With a baby boy to raise and hardly any opportunity for work with her criminal record, Emma had been an easy recruiting target for a New Jersey mob, under a man named Peter. He was a tyrant, awful, and looked way too youthful to be almost sixty years old. 

At first it had been safe for her and her boy. All she did was make product in the safety of a warehouse with a guy named Jefferson. He was certainly a character. But after a while, Peter looked to her to go out into the field and deliver the product to the dealers, which was dangerous. Some dealers got into the habit of shooting the mob messengers and stealing the product so they didn't have to pay the hefty fine. 

Emma needed a job, that was for certain, but she also needed to be alive to care for Henry. So she ran to New York City and never looked back. She heard from a old friend that Peter had looked for her at first, not liking that Emma had the audacity to leave his organization, but gave up when a woman, Mulan, took her place and delivered product with startling rates of success. 

So Emma tried applying to job after job, getting rejected at every turn. Apparently business owners didn't trust a girl who was locked up for theft. Emma began entertaining the idea of moving into a shelter when her electricity was shut off. As she was begging the bank for a loan, a young woman approached her.

"Hi, I'm sorry if this is too forward but I heard about your financial issues--"

"Look, lady, I need to go home and eat an entire carton of ice cream."

Before she could turn, the mousey brunette yelled out, "I have a job for you, if you'd like it!"

And that was how Emma Swan because a drug distributor for a New York City mob, under Regina Mills. Now, maybe she should've been more afraid of the mysterious female head of the organization. The first thing she was told about her new boss was that she had chopped one of the cooks hands off. Although when Emma met the one handed cook, she could see why someone would want to attack the man. 

They nicknamed the boss The Evil Queen, which Emma supposed was fitting for a woman that chopped off a limb, so when Snow told her that the boss would be going to the warehouse to meet her, she got flustered. But her slight fear wouldn't be her downfall. No, it'd be another feeling entirely.

"She's not so bad, Emma. They call her The Evil Queen but she's like... a spiked teddy bear." Snow tried to soothe her before the boss walked in, though the recruiter had a knack for driving Emma insane with her cheery disposition and pink cardigans so her pep talk didn't exactly calm her down. 

"I know you worked for Peter and Regina is nowhere near his level of ruthlessness. She just puts on a really tough facade most of the time but she's actually--"

"Snow, please do shut up." A deep voice signed. And fuck, the woman that owned that voice was tall, had legs that went on for miles, beautiful brown eyes, and a facial structure so strong that Emma was sure that jawline could slice her. Emma knew she was staring. She also knew she couldn't stop.

The woman looked like a walking wet dream. Her black slacks were tight, hugging every soft curve perfectly, stopping right above the ankle. Her silk shirt was also tight and tucked into the slacks. Her cleavage peaking out, giving a small tease but leaving Emma wanting. And god, the jacket accentuating her bust by being buttoned up to right below her chest.

She was... was... saying something.

"Is this our new recruit, Snow?" The recruiter nodded vigorously, slightly side eyeing Emma, who was listening but still in shock at the sudden appearance of a goddess. The beauty nodded concisely before turning her gaze to Emma.

"Hello, Miss Swan. I am Regina Mills." Well, shit. The goddess was her new boss, The Evil Queen, the woman that chopped off a limb. 

"Hey." Emma mumbled shakily. Her gaze had yet to leave Regina, scanning the woman's body every few seconds. Who the hell gave her the right to dress like that? It was unfair to mere mortals. At the expectant look both Snow and Regina gave her, Emma gasped and thrust her trembling hand out to shake. She watched as something in Regina's eyes softened, almost like a part of her guard had been disarmed. It truthfully had given the blonde some confidence so she straightened and smiled genuinely. 

"I'm Emma Swan. It's, uh, great to meet you, ma'am." The brunette's lips ticked upward in a minuscule smile, which would've felt forced on anyone else but on Regina it seemed so unusual, as if her face wasn't used to smiling. 

"Miss Swan, it's great to meet you. And don't call me ma'am. I'm not my mother." That sentence held a lot more weight that Emma would've expected from a joke. "I also don't want you to think of me as a mother figure either."

That sounded flirtatious, but then again maybe Emma was projecting. "I don't think I ever could see you as my mother, boss."

There was that smile again. Emma felt like fist pumping. Making a woman like Regina Mills happy was like an adrenaline rush considering many couldn't accomplish that particular task.

"Good." Regina dropped her hands from her hips and left them dangling at her sides. Emma read somewhere that that meant the person was more comfortable, not trying to exert power. But what the hell does Cosmo know about psychology? Moving on. 

"I, um, am really grateful for this opportunity. I was at my wits end so thanks."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Swan. My absolute pleasure." Wow, that voice really got down deep and caused a pang in Emma's lower regions, not that she showed that outwardly. Was it appropriate to flirt back? Oh hell. "You will come to my office tomorrow and talk through your plans for distribution."

"Yes, boss, of course." Regina's eyes lowered, seemingly taking in Emma's entire being. The brunette signed and bit her lip before lifting her gaze back to Emma's. They locked eyes for a moment before Regina turned and sauntered out of the warehouse, absolutely adding extra away to her hips. Emma was startled by Snow's astonished whisper.

"Wow. I think... I think she really liked you."


End file.
